


George Comes Home

by Linden615



Category: Beatles, Eric clapton - Fandom, George Harrison - Fandom, Pattie Boyd - Fandom
Genre: Beatles Fanfiction, Multi, Otp4, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden615/pseuds/Linden615
Summary: After being away for six months, George comes home to Pattie and Eric's delight





	

Fandom: Beatles/ Pattie Boyd

George Harrison, Pattie Boyd, Eric Clapton, and Olivia Arias OTP4 

Eric and I were sitting at the kitchen counter at my cottage in Sussex. Eric was nervously chain smoking, and I was dying for a drink, but didn't want to drink in front of Eric. 

"Maybe we should wait out in the garden," I suggested to Eric. He merely nodded and got up and went out the back door. I took the opportunity to sneak a slug of vodka that I kept in the freezer, then hurriedly popped some chewing gum in my mouth before joining Eric in the gazebo.

"I can't believe it's been six months since George and Livvy went down under," I said as I reached for Eric's ciggie and took a puff. 

"I don't think I've gone this long without seeing him since we met," Eric replied and then he lit me my own cigarette and handed it to me. 

We were both nervous as cats. Even if there were a way to measure such things, I don't believe anyone would be able to figure out who loved George more, me or Eric. And since Livvy had entered the picture, I wondered always who the guys loved more, me or Liv. The moment George had brought Olivia to Hurtwood Edge she and Eric had an instant connection. It surprised us all, but made it much easier to continue our mutual love affair. 

Certainly it was unusual, and we tried our best to keep it under wraps, but over the years our closest friends had figured out that George and I may have divorced and even though Eric and I couldn't make our relationship work, didn't mean we weren't each other's best friends. It was just the way it was and would always be. 

Suddenly we could hear the roar of a race car in the distance, and Eric and I laughed nervously. I knew he had music he wanted to George to hear, but all I really wanted was to feel George's arms around me and bury my face in his neck and smell the sandalwood that wafted from his hair and clothes.

When the car wheels hit the gravel drive, Eric and I dashed to met George. His lovely smile greeted us as he walked towards us, and Eric and I collided with George at the exact same instant sending us all tumbling to the ground.

Like a pile of playing puppies, we giggled and hugged and soon all three of us started talking at once while lying in the grass, George holding me close, and Eric propped up on one elbow looking down at us.

"What silly clowns we are," Eric said, and George pulled Eric to his chest and kissed the topped of his head. For the first time in six months, I felt happy. Since that day on the movie set when I met George, the only times I felt life was right was when I was with him. Even when things were horribly wrong, George was our safety net. The one who kept us afloat. 

"Listen," George said. "Liv's waiting for us. She told me to tell you to bring everything you'll need for the next ten years. She not letting you out of her sight for an instant. She's missed you both terribly." 

Eric stood and offered George a hand up. I lay staring at the blue sky and watching the clouds drift by. I knew I was grinning like a fool, but I had to savor the moment. Nothing ever felt as good as knowing George was close by. The feeling of peace and serenity was to be relished.

Yet, when I heard him whistle, I jumped to my feet and hurried into the cottage. While Eric toted our bags and his guitars to the Audi, George and I snuck a few tokes off the bong. We chattered like monkeys and laughed liked hooligans as George sped up the motorway to Friar Park where we were met by Olivia's luminous smile and suddenly, the world tilted on its axis. 

"I'm home," I thought to myself as I wrapped my arms around Olivia. And Eric's goofy grin at seeing her, just added to the happiness. Together again at last. The way it should be.


End file.
